


I said, Don't Fall in Love with the Moment.

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: An AU based off of what happened to me at a festival lmao, Cute, Festival, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Music, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: Matty lets his head lol back and forth as the lights strum the stage, glistening the insides of his eyelids, his heads resting on a strangers limb, he presumes. His head is rested on the shoulder of a certain blond haired idiot who kisses Matty's mouth better after he accidentally splits the poor boys lips.





	I said, Don't Fall in Love with the Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding more to this soon :)

I was propelled forward by strong arms and legs, kicking and pushing, trying to find themselves in the crowd of ever flowing people. I let myself get pushed into someone's back, my skinny knees collapsing forward into them, jutting out my arms trapping myself in a lock of fans. The words of the songs traipse themselves along my foggy memory, the beer i'd been drinking for hours finally beginning to fade as lyrics transfigured into my brain. I shouted out, my head flung backwards probably annoying the person behind me. 

I shut my eyes, the setting sun starting to stop hurting my eyes after I’d forgotten my sunglasses at the long gone hotel. The weight of the drink in my stomach is still taking it’s toll on me, as I try to work out the song before realising that I don’t know it, or atleast I don’t think I do. They come on at 6pm. I pull out my screen, my boney wrist swinging around in drunkenness as I try to check the time. I press down lightly on the button and wait for the screen to light up, I stare at the screen indignantly for a couple seconds before realising I didn't press down hard enough. I try again, this time pushing with probably a lot more strength than needed. The screen flashes on and the clock shows that it is 5.43pm

I’ve got time to get to the front before they come on. I once again raise my arms and start to jump, the drum beat of the song forcing everyone to bounce up and down causing people to fall either in front or behind and I’d already chosen I was going to get closer. Using my toes I peddled forward as I jumped smacking into people and their arms. Elbows protrude into my waist as I skimmed past people desperately moving towards the stage. The song stops causing everyone around to end their reign with one final earth shattering bounce.

The band begins to dwindle of stage and the crew filters on. Lights are brought back to life and I’m stood alone. I’d left my friends long ago when I’d forgotten that we were supposed to stick together and ran off into a pit so that I could jump faster and further.   
I again pull my phone out and distract myself but after 10 minutes I’d gotten bored. I am stood still trying to hold myself upwards. A loud chatter almost everywhere but above it I can hear a boyish giggle.

I’m suddenly pushed roughly and as I am, I bite down harshly on my lip. “Shit” I exclaim drunkenly as I feel blood start to dribble down my face. I suck my lip into my mouth and frown at being pushed but I am at a festival and I am in the crowd near the front so I can’t really say anything. Therefore I just decided to keep on sucking at my swollen pink lip hoping it’ll stop bleeding before they come on. The obnoxious boy behind me continues to laugh at something his friend says.

However when I exclaim the laughter stops and stutters out. “Oops” I hear him mutter. I hold the nearly empty beer bottle up to my lips and take a sip, wincing slightly when the alcohol hits my lip.

Another commotion is heard from behind me, this time being meters away but I still swivel my head attentively to the noise which is when I meet her eyes. His eyes are a deep brown with golden flecks creating a spectrum of colour along the iris, “fuck me” he exclaims. I raise my eyebrows convinced he couldn’t of just introduced himself by saying “fuck me!”

However I then realise it’s probably because the a long languid stream, of blood falling downwards across my pale skin. I lick at my lips slightly tasting the metallic coppery substance that usually fiulls my body. “Aw shit mate, did I do do that?” He asks again swearing at me quite alarmingly even though I knew shit all about him. I just nodded sarcastically at him not really sure how to reply to the blonde boy. 

He was a lot taller than me, towering above me with his hands stuffed in his jacket. I don’t even know how he was wearing fucking jacket, we are in the middle of a crowd at a festival. Sure we’re in England, Manchester and all but like its still a solid 18 degrees which by my standard is absolutely boiling. From what I’d seen of him so far, he seemed to be a very weird man. He looks at me drunkenly. Lowering her head slightly, “What can I do to help?” He asks but I just tell him it’s fine before turning back around and wiping my chin and mouth with the back of my hand. 

When I pull it away from my face, a rather large red smudge is left tattooing my skin. I just shake my head at myself and that stupid bloke behind me before swiging another mouthful of beer and nodding my head to the beat of the music played over the soundsystem. 

Finally people began to cheer signalling the band coming on to the vast stage that is now lit up with dusty pink and teal lighting, the warm bronze glow of the light swarming the artists skin as the first few guitar chords of the song begin to enter the surrounding air. I’m screaming loud and clear. My hoarse voice ringing out into the ongoing fields of mass people, my once sharp and anointed voice melting into the other husky screams from around me. Hair falls along my face. Soft ringlets of light brown hair pushing themselves forward and across my eyelid, I push my calloused fingers through it hoping to rid it from my view. 

But the long spiral keep reappearing as I chant along to the addictive music and drum beat. Eventually I decide just holding my head up and letting my hair dangle backwards is a better result than holding my hand to my head in a metaphorical headband. I shut my eyes as I let the voice voice of the singer ring and echo around my ears. The back of my head bumping into things as people shuffled behind me trying to get closer. I hold my stance strong and tight not letting anyone even think about trying to slip through the cracks and into the opening.

By the end of the first couple of hard heavy riff based song, the musician decided to do a low cut acoustic performance, heaven I think to myself. And once again I find my head lolling back, my hair flowing around me like a waterfall as it tosses around in the crowds movement. My head ends up resting on someone's limb, I presume. I voice out the lyrics letting my own lovely voice carry the melody. Although I let myself shout out at certain times and even let my eyes twinkle open in order to see the dazzling light that rose up their faces. 

As the song begins to end I continue to let my head lie still on some strnager until that very stranger tilts their head allowing me to stutter into the crook of their neck as they bend down and whisper in my ear “What's your name love?”

“Matty” I hear myself say, sighing blissfully as my eyelids rest in the lull of the moment. The crew is again moving around the stage trying to re give the musician their instruments so that they can carry on with their set. “Mine’s George.” I slur slightly replying telling him that George is a lovely name. By this time I’m not only turned on by the music, the ever gonna beat and headache inducing melodies that seem so lovely yet so loud. But I am so indefinitely turned on by this stranger that is laying husky words in my ears and letting me wrap myself around them. 

My eyes open up as I stare into the sky, the blackness just like treacle beginning to really overtake the orange an doink hues that had once painted the sky. I feel George's hand reach around my waist and grip my bony hip as the beginning of the band's best song rings across the festival. In that moment I’m not sure whether it was George, the music or both but jesus it was silent. Like that one chord just struck everyone dead. And then the loud roaring of thunderous music rang loud and clear across what felt like the whole world. George jumped slightly his body hitting mine and I got his idea.

We both jumped along to the beat progressively pushing into each other harder. The dips of the chorus were when his finger dug slightly more into my skin as if he didn’t want to let me go, as if he wanted to stick around and find out what was gonna happen, after this set or at least after this festival. Because I was surely intrigued by whoever he was. Although saying that I have no idea what he looks like, I’ve just fallen for what could be a complete mug.

When I say fallen, I know I’ve fallen for the moment not the boy and I never fall for the girl. It was always the moment. The tightrope of memories between lust and love, It was never lust because I had fallen but it was always lust really just disguised in a more friendly manner. And I know that it is the moment.

The pressing of skin. The sweat, the music. The Adrenaline. 

I can feel him beneath his jeans and I can feel myself in the same situation. Maybe whatever that would happen, should happen after this set because I’m not quite sure I can wait for the end of the festival. 

I finally decide to brave it and look up at George. I let my eyes roll open, the lighting of the concert flashing violently at me, I blink letting my eyes adjust to the flamboyance of the situation before allowing my eyes to wander backwards and my head to shift sideways. It’s him.

The blonde guy from before. I guess it makes sense, I just thought that he wouldn’t of still been behind me after so long into the concert. People usually shifting every chance they can. I’m surprised I didn’t recognise his giggle but I guess the huskiness masked what I’d heard before. His blonde hair sits atop of his head. Kinda like mine but blood, straighter and shorter. He has darker roots pushing through at the core of his hair and the sides are shaved too also being a darker shade. I guess he dyes it although I do very much like to blonde, I wonder what he’d look like with brown hair because I can’t really imagine it in my fuzzy headspace. 

George looked down at me mouthing the lyrics to the song goofily before letting his mouth fade out and leave him half lidded looking down at me.Th seductive look brashly across his face courses me to tense up slightly but the hand that's wrapped around my waist is now joined with his other arm. Them hugging me tightly letting me loosen up before he smirks at me. I lift my head for the first time in around ten minutes, I have to stop grinding for a couple seconds allowing the blackness of looking up to quickly, fade. The drink in my veins clogging me up. The song ends just as I push myself against George again passionately. My ass pushing against his crotch seductively, as I let my head swing along with my hips. Again the crew has to muddle around with wires and such which allows George the time to duck his head to my neck. He kisses it one hesitantly waiting for me, a stranger, to either say no or to allow him to continue. When I say nothing but let eyelids close for the millionth time he begins to pepper kisses along my neck. 

I hum against him and again push myself against him in agreement to his actions.


End file.
